


Resignation Letter: an Unread Love Sign

by theonlysix



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Tea, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlysix/pseuds/theonlysix
Summary: Kang Seungsik ngajuin pengunduran diri setelah setahun jadi asistennya Han Seungwoo, tapi ditolak. Di usahanya yang ke dua, dalam surat pengunduran dirinya disisipin  pengakuan cinta tersembunyi yang malah ga kebaca sama Seungwoo. Padahal resignation-nya disetujuin.Beruntung, asisten baru pengganti Seungsik ga sengaja mergokin love letter itu. Seungwoo yang baru ngeh kalo selama ini cuma miskom pun harus ngejar Seungsik ke stasiun sebelum kehilangan kesempatan buat ngelurusin segalanya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Resignation Letter: an Unread Love Sign

__♣️♣️♣️__

Entah hari itu dingin atau panas, teh selalu bisa bikin mood Seungwoo jadi naik. Misalnya hari ini, dimana matahari ga ada filternya sama sekali, tanpa malu-malu langsung ngebakar jalanan dan pavement.

Ubun-ubunnya serasa mau pecah kena panas matahari waktu Seungwoo nyampe kantor padahal belom juga jam sembilan. Baru jalan dari mobil ke lobby bentar aja rasanya udah kaya simulasi neraka. Makanya Seungwoo bahagia banget ketika akhirnya bisa duduk di kursi kena semburan hawa dingin AC sambil nyeruput es lemon tea yang diirisin daun mint dan ada slice lemon dijepitin di bibir gelas kaya bikinan kafe-kafe. Dan ga ketinggalan, ada rose crown ikut diving bareng sama es batu dengan cantik.

Siapa lagi yang mau nyiapin minuman ribet kek gitu kalo bukan anak buah teladan yang datengnya paling pagi, pulangnya paling telat, bajunya paling rapi, dan senyumnya paling cerah, Kang Seungsik.

Seungsik udah jalan setahun ini disetelin sama Seungwoo buat jadi asisten serba bisa, dan sejauh ini Seungwoo ga pernah ga puas sama kerjaan Seungsik yang super well organized. Bonusnya, Seungsik suka tiba-tiba kasih sesuatu yang sebenernya simple dan nyaris ga ada artinya buat orang lain tapi bisa bikin Seungwoo gigit dasi saking gemesnya. Kaya hari ini, padahal Seungwoo ga ngomong apa-apa tapi ngeliat ada keringet setitik yang ngalir dari pelipis Seungwoo, Seungsik langsung sigap ke pantry buat bikinin segelas lemon tea pake pernak-pernik yang ga wajar ada di kulkas kantor. Super amazing banget bahwa segala kesukaan Seungwoo yang dia tahu, dia _punya_.

_First, teh._

Mulai dari bunga-bunga yang dikeringin kaya chrysanthemum, chamomile, rose crown, orchid, lavender, apple blossom, sampe daun-daun yang Seungwoo ga tau namanya. Ga tau Seungsik dapet dari mana aja. Dari semua racikan yang Seungsik buat, rose crown adalah favourite Seungwoo. Seungsik tahu, dan selalu ngasih itu buat Seungwoo.

_Second, voice._

Kata Seungwoo, suara Seungsik kaya malaikat. Bukan yang serem kaya malaikat pencabut nyawa gitu, bukan. Tapi bayangin aja malaikat berjubah dan bersayap putih yang ngantar ke surga dengan iringan suara manis yang bikin pendengarnya ga bisa ngerasain apa-apa selain bahagia. Seungsik suka humming di sela-sela kesibukannya, entah lagu lawas lokalan atau lagu pop kekinian. Sesekali western love song populer juga meluncur manis dari pita suaranya yang bikin seruangan berasa lagi resepsian di gedung. Tinggal cari prasmanannya aja.

_Third, cuteness._

Sebenernya bukan cuma Seungwoo yang kebagian perhatian manisnya Seungsik. Subin misalnya, anak finance yang juga demen pulang telat sampe jam delapan malem buat ngejarin debit note yang suka keselip nggak ketagih sama Sejun. Subin bolak balik dibawain toast yang digambarin beruang lucu pake selai coklat. Sering juga kejadian Seungsik kaya orang gabut keliling ngasih beberapa biji yupi ditambah basa-basi manis buat penyemangat kerja orang-orang di ruangan padahal kerjaannya sendiri ga kalah numpuk kek dosa-dosa manusia.

Katakanlah Seungsik caper, tapi siapapun yang bilang itu, dua hari kemudian bakal berubah pikiran. Dia ga perlu caper buat sekadar diperhatiin, karena emang orangnya terlalu bright buat dicuekin. Social butterfly nya kantor, yang kalo ada acara apapun bakal ditunjuk jadi MC, dan kalo outing pasti disuruh karaoke di bus, dan kalo ada temen yang nikah pasti disuruh nyumbang lagu. Mau digodain siapapun pasti dia cuma ngakak sambil ngeles lalu balikin omongan yang godain sampe suasana kantor jadi pecah.

Udah pasti banyak yang baper sama manusia satu ini yang terlalu elok buat disebut manusia karena kepositifannya udah mau nyampe level malaikat. Tapi belum ada orang kedengeran jadian sama Seungsik walaupun udah puluhan orang confess ke dia, 50% ngajak nikah dan 35% ngajak pacaran. Sisanya mau ngejadiin Seungsik menantu padahal anaknya belum juga lulus SD.

Seungwoo suka capek sendiri kalo liat orang-orang genitin Seungsik. Tapi dasar orangnya emang baik banget, dia ga pernah ngusir orang-orang itu dengan kasar. Biasanya pada bubar sendiri kalo si Subin dateng. Soalnya makhluk mini yang level congkaknya sama sekali ga mini itu selalu nyindir kerumunan yang berusaha buat caper ke Seungsik, dengan kata-kata sarkastik khas Subin yang bikin hati orang teriris.

Seungwoo juga salah satu dari yang pernah kena lemparan omongan nyelekit dari Subin. Bukan gara-gara Seungwoo ikutan norak gombalin Seungsik, tapi karena Subin pikir Seungwoo kelewatan ngerjain Seungsik cuma gara-gara Seungsik ga pernah protes disuruh ngelakuin apa aja dan bisa banget ngapalin habit Seungwoo dalam sekali liat.

Satu kali asbak Seungwoo kedengeran nyentuh meja, Seungsik langsung nutup pintu, matiin AC, dan buka jendela sama gorden lebar-lebar biar Seungwoo bisa nyebat sebatang dua. Seungwoo mau meeting sama PT lain, dadakan pula, masih bisa aja dapet ruangan padahal udah ada yang booking ruangan itu sebelumnya. Kalo kebetulan pas jam makan siang lagi ga pengen makan di kantin, Seungsik tanpa disuruh langsung balik ke ruangan nenteng dua bento jatah mereka berdua dan ga pernah lupa ngambilin mayonaise dobel buat salad punya Seungwoo.

Kalo udah gitu dan Seungwoo bukannya bilang makasih malah masih protes kerjaannya Seungsik ga beres-beres, Subin langsung senyum datar ke Seungsik.

"Udah kak, pindah aja ke finance daripada ngurusin bayi gede."

Seungsik cuma senyum semanis biasanya dan Seungwoo yang mencak-mencak.

__♣️♣️♣️__

"Sik, gue mau meeting sama GA."

Tumben banget kali ini Seungsik responnya agak lama. Butuh beberapa detik buat dia bangun ngambil map sama ngumpulin berkas-berkas yang mau Seungwoo bawa. Iya, beberapa detik doang tapi berhubung biasanya Seungsik bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya ya keliatannya rada lelet.

Seungwoo merhatiin Seungsik dari atas ke bawah lalu balik ke atas lagi, bibirnya rada kering dan matanya rada cekung. Ini anak ga baik-baik aja kayanya, tapi dia ga ngomong apa-apa seharian ini. Waktu tadi Seungwoo minta dia bolak-balik ruangan-lobby tiga kali buat ngangkut hampers dari supplier juga dia ga protes. Yang protes Subin soalnya hampersnya jauh lebih kecil daripada jatah Seungwoo.

"Lo sakit, Sik?"

"Nggak, Pak. Cuma agak lemes aja badannya, mungkin gara-gara belakangan sering begadang."

"Ngapain juga begadang segala, udah tau masih weekday juga." omel Seungwoo.

"Adek saya masuk rumah sakit pak, cuma saya yang bisa jagain..."

Seungwoo tertegun, ngerasa ga enak. "Oh, sorry. Sakit apa adek lu?"

"Operasi usus buntu."

Seungsik ngasih map yang udah keisi penuh berkas Seungwoo lengkap sama post it kuning dan stabilo ungu yang diterima Seungwoo tanpa dicek lagi. Dia udah percaya aja sama Seungsik soal dokumen, ga bakal ketinggalan satu pun.

"Udah berapa hari?"

"Berapa ya, empat hari ini kayanya. Tapi sore nanti udah boleh pulang kok. Saya ijin pulang cepet boleh ga? Mau jemput ke rumah sakit."

"Syukur deh kalo gitu. Eh lu mau pulang cepet jam berapa tadi?"

"Jam lima Pak."

"Itu bukan pulang cepet namanya tapi pulang on time!" omel Seungwoo sambil nyentil jidat Seungsik. "Pulang jam tiga aja nanti. Gausah absen. Gua anggep lu pulang on time."

"Baik Pak, makasih."

"Iya, udah lu ga usah ikut meeting. Prepare aja buat besok, banyak yang harus diberesin, kan?"

"Iya pak, makasih..."

"Lu bilang makasih sekali lagi dapet gelas loh."

"Hehehe."

Walaupun udah sok heroik nyuruh Seungsik stay di ruangan, tetep aja Seungwoo rada keteter sekalinya meeting sendiri soalnya biasanya Seungsik yang nyiapin slide, nyambung-nyambungin kabel, dan bebenah layar proyektor. Agak nyesel juga sih, tapi daripada Seungsik dipaksa ikutan terjun ke battlefield sementara kondisinya lagi ga fit, mendingan sekali ini Seungwoo agak repot dikit. Ga enak kalo sampe Seungsik sakit, kerjaan Seungwoo bakal amburadul, dan please, ga dapet jatah teh dari Seungsik sehari aja itu rasanya rugi banget.

"Tumben single fighter gini, asisten lu yang bening kemana Woo? Resign ya? Hehehe mana ada yang kuat lama sama lu." ledek Chan, orang GA yang sepanjang meeting tadi bikin dia kesel karena bolak balik saling lempar kerjaan sama HSE dan bikin meetingnya ga kelar-kelar.

Seungwoo sumpahin orang itu bakal diare seminggu penuh.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Seungwoo nepok jidat waktu besoknya dia bener-bener terima surat resign dari Seungsik. Dalam kondisi masih agak shock karena pengajuan resign mendadak itu, dia baca sekilas surat yang diketik rapi itu buat nyaring info yang dia perlu.

"Sik, lo cuma kasih tenggat sebulan?"

"Iya pak, kan aturan dari HRD sendiri cuma minta sebulan."

"Aturan sih aturan. Tapi liat-liat dong kerjaan lo bisa ga di hand over dalam sebulan? Belum juga nyari kandidat pengganti lu, paling ga butuh dua minggu. Cuma sisa dua minggu doang, buset. Bandung Bondowoso juga kaga sanggup mah kalo gini caranya."

"Bandung Bondowoso malah bisa kelar semalem doang Pak..."

"Bukan itu intinya Sik..."

"Iya Pak, maaf." Seungsik senyum sambil nutupin mulut pake punggung tangan.

"Ga boleh ini, sebulan mana cukup? Lagian kenapa sih buru-buru banget?"

"Kalo saya tambahin tenggat waktunya, Pak Seungwoo mau approve?"

Seungwoo bingung mau jawab gimana kalo ditembak langsung kaya gitu.

"Sik, emang kenapa sih lo ngotot mau resign gini? Pas bentar lagi mau peak season pula. Lo udah diterima kerja di tempat lain?"

Seungsik geleng-geleng. Poni silvernya ikutan goyang kanan kiri. "Saya nggak apply ke mana-mana. Saya cuma pengen istirahat, Pak. Mau balik juga ke rumah orang tua di kampung. Banyak yang harus diurus."

"Kan lo bisa ambil cuti, ga usah sampe resign segala."

"Kalo saya cuti nanti Pak Seungwoo repot handle kerjaan sendirian. Kalo saya resign kan ada yang gantiin posisi saya..."

Seungwoo geleng-geleng.

"Lu capek apa gimana Sik?"

"Jujur, iya, Pak. Saya capek banget."

"Oke, kalo gitu gua balikin surat resign lo ini dan ganti aja pake form cuti. Gua kasih 5 hari full minggu depan buat lo istirahat, kurang nggak?"

Seungwoo balikin surat resign ke dalem amplopnya lalu dikasihin ke Seungsik. Alis Seungsik berkerut dikit buat mikir, dia biarin tangan Seungwoo ngatung di depannya.

Seungwoo deg-degan, takut kalo Seungsik bilang kurang. Seungwoo ga bisa kasih lebih dari itu, yang artinya dia harus maksa Seungsik buat _deal with that five fucking days leave_ dan Seungwoo takut banget bakal jadi kelihatan lebih jelek lagi di mata Seungsik.

"Sik, sejauh pengalaman gue kerja di sini, lo orang terbaik yang pernah Byungchan kasih ke gue. Jadi gini aja, buat ngerayain setahun lo kerja bareng gue dan sebagai apresiasi atas kerja keras lu, bulan depan gua propose insentif tambahan buat lo. Gimana?" bujuk Seungwoo.

"Jadi lo bisa tetep ambil cuti lima hari, dan begitu lo balik ke sini, kita bisa langsung meeting sama Byungchan soal itu."

Akhirnya Seungsik senyum, dan malu-malu nerima kembali surat resignnya yang batal diajuin.

"Makasih, Pak."

"Mau nego gaji aja pake modus resign segala, Sik, Sik..." omel Seungwoo sambil geleng-geleng.

"Bukan gitu, Pak. Serius, saya ga bermaksud..."

"Iya iya ngerti, gue cuma becanda. Udah ambil form cutinya sana buruan, keburu Byungchan pulang."

__♣️♣️♣️__

Belum genep tiga hari ditinggal Seungsik, Seungwoo udah nyesel dan pengen buru-buru manggil Seungsik balik ke kantor. Sebenernya Seungwoo juga well organized, sebelas dua belas sama Seungsik. Tapi karena kerjaan dua orang dia kerjain sendiri otomatis dia keteter.

Udah gitu Seungwoo rewel banget kalo ada typo dikit atau margin yang gesernya gak pas, langsung stress dan harus ngeprint ulang. Biasanya udah ada Seungsik yang jadi filter buat detail-detail macem gini tapi berhubung Seungsik cuti, terpaksa Seungwoo harus ngerjain sendiri.

Di tengah hecticnya kerjaan dan masalah yang ga abis-abis, Seungwoo pengen minum teh buat calming down. Tapi sangat disayangkan ga ada Seungsik yang bisa bikinin dia teh. Seungwoo males kalo nyuruh OB yang bikinin, soalnya dulu udah pernah nyoba sekali dan berakhir ga keminum karena rasanya beda.

Seungwoo udah terlalu dimanja sama semua rasa yang bisa Seungsik sajiin buat dia.

_Gapapa Woo, sabar. Udah lebih dekat ke weekend._

Di sisi lain, batin Seungwoo juga teriak histeris karena tau-tau udah Rabu aja dan belum ada tanda-tanda pendingannya bakal kelar besok.

Sumpah ga enak banget kalo kerja sendiri, ga ada yang bantu kejar kerjaan kalo ada yang urgent, ga ada temen diskusi kalo ide lagi mampet, dan ga ada orang yang lagi sibuk ngefile arsip di seberang mejanya sambil sesekali ngejilat jarinya kalo lagi ngitung lembaran kertas. Duh, gimana kalo jarinya sendiri yang dijilat sama Seungsik?

"ASTAGA, SEUNGWOO! KERJA GOBLOK!!!" omelnya sambil jitakin kepala sendiri yang mulai jalan-jalan ke imajinasi yang ga semestinya.

Seungwoo nyalain korek buat bakar lintingan pertamanya hari itu tapi buru-buru dia matiin lagi soalnya lupa AC masih nyala. Sambil jalan dia matiin AC lalu buka jendela yang langsung niupin udara kering bulan Agustus ke dalem ruangan dan nerbangin berkas-berkas yang ngegeletak di atas meja Seungsik.

Umpatan panjang juga ikut terbang dari mulut Seungwoo.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Desember selalu identik sama hujan, mendung, hectic mau closing, dan ga mood kerja karena hawa liburnya udah kentel banget walaupun baru tanggal dua. Seungwoo udah ga gitu pusing mikirin kerjaan karena targetnya udah kelar dari bulan kemarin, dan bulan ini dia cuma nyelesaiin sisa-sisa remahan order yang lumayan buat dibonusin ke anak-anaknya.

Seungsik juga udah mulai bingung mau ngapain lalu dia bantuin kerjaan Sejun sama Subin yang lagi repot-repotnya sama tagihan.

Ga tau kenapa, itu bikin Seungwoo kesel.

Padahal Seungsik sama sekali ga lupa sama daily task-nya. Teh juga udah disiapin, secangkir rainbow chrysanthemum tea anget sore ini udah nangkring dengan cantik di mejanya. Kelopak bunga krisan warna warni berenang di dalem air anget dan di tengah blossom yang mekar sempurna itu ada satu kuncup rose crown yang selalu ngingetin Seungwoo sama yang bikinin teh itu.

Orang yang dimaksud lagi bantu double check tumpukan AR yang udah distempel sama Subin buat mastiin nilainya bener sebelum dimintain tanda tangan ke Sejun. Matanya bolak-balik ngelirik dari berkas ke layar laptop dan kalo ada yang missing, alisnya ngerut lalu dia balikin filenya ke Subin dan minta dikoreksi.

"Bin, kurang Oktober tanggal 8."

"Oh, thanks kak. Sini gue benerin. Yang lain udah oke?"

"Ada tuh November tanggal 13 udah dibayar tapi masih lu masukin di sini. Nih, yang gue highlight ijo. Yang masih ilang gue tulis pake pen merah."

"Oke kak, pinjem perforator dong." kata Subin.

Seungsik nyodorin pembolong kertas mini dari laci dia dan dikasihin ke orang yang salah pegang, malah tangan Seungsik yang Subin pegang soalnya nerima barang ga sambil liatin orangnya. Subin nyengir minta maaf, dan Seungsik cuma ketawa.

"Kirain sengaja." ledek Seungsik, lalu Subin ikutan ketawa.

Ketikan di keyboard Seungwoo makin kenceng gara-gara ngeliat itu. Spontan Seungwoo denial, dia pasti kesel karena Seungsik asisten dia dan malah bantuin kerjaan Sejun yang harusnya dikelarin Subin sendiri. Semua kekesalan ini nggak ada hubungannya sama pegangan tangan yang gak disengaja itu dan tatap-tatapan sambil senyam senyum nyebelin.

" _Ya kali._ " sahut suara nyebelin di dalem kepalanya yang bikin dia jadi pengen banting mouse saat itu juga.

Seungwoo nyoba jadi pengganggu, ngirim chart yang seharusnya dia kerjain sendiri buat dikerjain sama Seungsik. Dia minta urgently dikerjain hari itu juga, dan ga mau kesela sama kerjaan yang sebenernya bukan tanggung jawab Seungsik.

Di luar dugaan, Seungsik langsung bales email yang ngelampirin chart yang Seungwoo mau sambil minta maaf, katanya udah dikerjain sepagi tapi lupa belum ngirim.

Seungwoo jadi ga punya alasan lagi buat ngomelin Seungsik.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Dari novel romance yang pernah Seungwoo baca sambil cengar cengir geli waktu masih SMA, harusnya apa yang dia rasain sekarang ini boleh dikategoriin sebagai one sided love alias bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tangannya nebas angin doang, kasian bener.

Bukannya dia dicuekin sama Seungsik juga, soalnya Seungsik selalu ready kapan aja buat dia sepanjang jam kerja. Seungsik juga selalu nyediain comfort beverage-nya Seungwoo, _heavenly special rose crown tea, once requested_. Tapi masalahnya, Seungsik ga pernah bisa diajak jalan di luar jam kantor. Kalo malem Seungsik kuliah. Misal kuliahnya libur juga milih ngedekem di kosan ngerjain tugas. Weekend dia pulang ke rumah ortunya atau keluar ga tau kemana, yang jelas bukan sama Seungwoo.

Seungsik juga masih ngerespon kalo Seungwoo chat dia malem-malem. Tapi ya sekadarnya gitu, apa yang Seungwoo tanya dia jawab. Walaupun masih dalam nada ramah Seungsik yang biasa, cheerful dan selalu ditutup pake ucapan terima kasih. Seungwoo juga ga ngerti kenapa Seungsik kaya bener-bener jaga jarak sama dia padahal kalo sama Subin dan yang lain dia bisa ngobrol lepas sampe ketawa ngakak.

"Kayanya lu yang terlalu kaku deh Woo, jadi Seungsik ngeresponnya gitu." komentar teh Hayoung waktu mereka ga sengaja ketemu di jalan lalu ngobrol sambil makan bareng sekalian di warung soto sebelah kosan Hayoung.

"Kaku gimana Teh? Gue udah santai loh sama dia."

"Coba kalo dia lagi becanda sama Subin, lu nimbrung. Bukannya malah ngomel."

"Mana bisa, anjir." bantah Seungwoo sambil ngunyah sate telor. "Wibawa gue mau ditaruh dimana kalo nanggepin guyonan asisten gue sama asisten Sejun?"

"Kalo kek gini namanya bukan dia yang jaga jarak, tapi elu yang bikin gap sendiri." kata Hayoung. "Gapapa sih jaga gengsi, bagus itu. Tapi jangan 24/7 juga dong. Tar kalo dia tau-tau kesamber orang lu yang nyesel."

Anjir, bener juga omongan Hayoung.

"Atau bisa aja dia resign dan lu ga dikasi kesempatan buat confess."

Resign. Sumpah Seungwoo alergi banget sama kata itu apalagi kalo yang dibahas Seungsik. Daripada Seungwoo makin pening, dia ngalihin pembicaraan, ngeghibahin sepupu mereka yang lain sampe kelar makan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari warung soto dan tiba-tiba gerimis. Ya ga tiba-tiba juga sih soalnya emang dari tadi sore juga udah mendung.

"Hujan, Woo. Mau mampir kos ga?"

"Makasih Teh, udah malem."

"Yaudah, gue balik dulu yah. Bye! Makasih udah ditraktir. Kapan-kapan kenalin gua ke Seungsik." Kata Hayoung sambil dadah-dadah lucu ke Seungwoo. Orang lain mungkin gemes soalnya Hayoung emang cantik banget. Tapi Seungwoo geli karena dia kesel sepupunya itu sok lucu padahal bisa matahin tulang kering orang kalo lagi ngamuk.

Seungwoo nyetir mobilnya pelan-pelan di gigi satu sambil pasang seat belt. Kelar nyeklekin kaitan seat belt di sebelah jok, tangannya pindah ke tuas persneling buat pindah gigi. Dia jalanin mobil pelan-pelan sambil jamming siulin lagu yang keputer di radio. Sesekali ngidupin wiper kalo kaca depan udah burem kena gerimis.

Kata orang-orang, kalo baru turun hujan gini biasanya malaikat pada turun juga. Kayanya bener, soalnya Seungwoo liat satu di kejauhan lagi nyeberang jalan. Ada cowo tinggi pake jaket bomber warna orange, mukanya ditutup masker, rambutnya pirang platinum ala-ala Disney prince. Gorgeous banget.

Kaya pernah liat dimana, batin Seungwoo.

Setelah ngedeket beberapa puluh meter, mata minus Seungwoo baru bisa ngeliat kalo ternyata keindahan yang dia liat itu bukan malaikat tapi manusia biasa yang mau entah kemana buru-buru pergi jalan kaki sambil nyangking tas laptop.

Bentar. Itu yang nempel di tas laptop logo perusahaan tempat Seungwoo kerja bukan sih? Pantes kaya pernah liat itu orang, di kantor yang rambutnya platinum blond itu...

"CUMA SEUNGSIK, BEGO!" teriak Seungwoo sambil ngegas mobilnya ngejar Seungsik.

Waktu mobilnya mau nyebelahin Seungsik yang jalan di trotoar, Seungwoo ngaca bentar di spion tengah. Setelah ngerasa cukup ganteng, baru dia buka kaca jendela sebelah kiri sambil klakson sekali biar Seungsik nengok.

Ngeliat Seungwoo di dalem mobil, Seungsik senyum.

"Mau kemana, Pak?"

"Lo tuh yang mau kemana, gerimis-gerimis gini kelayapan jalan kaki."

"Hehe, saya mau pulang."

"Sini bareng gua aja. Cepetan masuk."

"Eh, ga usah pak.. Udah deket kok."

"Ujan tuh Sik, kalo laptop kantor sampe mati gara-gara basah, lu harus ganti loh."

Sadar di tangannya ada aset perusahaan dan ujannya makin deres, Seungsik nyerah. Dia buka pintu lalu masuk ke mobil Seungwoo.

"Perempatan depan itu ke mana Sik?"

"Lurus aja Pak, terus gang pertama ke kiri."

"Kenapa lu jalan kaki? Abis berantem sama pacar lu terus diturunin di jalan apa gimana?"

"Hahahah, apaan, kaya sinetron aja. Ngga gitu, Pak. Pertama, tolong note kalo saya ga punya pacar. Ke dua, saya abis dari rumah dosen di deket sini buat ngurus revisi."

"Oh gitu. Udah kelar revisiannya?"

"Kalo belum kelar saya belum pulang dong."

Seungwoo nyengir bego, ya iyalah. Anjir, kenapa Seungwoo jadi auto bego gini kalo lagi di luar kantor ya?

"Itu, masuk gang yang ada patung elangnya."

"Oke." Seungwoo nyalain sein ke kiri, pelanin dikit buat ngasih jalan emak-emak naik matic yang mau nyalip dari kiri. Ngalah aja deh daripada nanti salah.

"Habis makan bareng cewe ya Pak?" kata Seungsik tiba-tiba, jantung Seungwoo nyaris lompat.

"Kok lu tau?"

"Tadi sempet liat mobil ini parkir waktu lewat depan situ. Liat Pak Seungwoo juga di dalem warung. Saya belum pernah makan di situ, enak ga sotonya?"

"Oh, hahaha. Iya, enak."

"Ada yang nemenin sih ya. Hehe."

"Itu sepupu gue, Sik. Bukan pacar..."

"Oya? Great then." kata Seungsik sambil senyum lebar. Seungwoo nyengkeram roda kemudi di tangannya, gelisah mikir apakah ada tanda-tanda gayung bersambut. Kalo dia ngasih kode cemburu berarti...

"Seneng deh ada sepupu yang tinggal deket sama pak Seungwoo. Saya juga anak rantau, dan ngerasain pentingnya sodara yang tinggal di deket kita. Walaupun ngeselin tapi tetep aja lebih enak ada mereka daripada ga ada."

_Oh. Kirain._

"Gang depan belok kanan ya Pak. Itu, sebelah kuburan."

"Lu udah biasa jalan kaki lewat sebelah kuburan gini?" tanya Seungwoo sambil belokin mobilnya ke gang yang lumayan horor karena sepi.

"Kalo jalan kaki saya ga lewat sini, mending lewat jalan tembus sebelah indomaret sana. Tapi mobil ga bisa lewat situ."

"Oh oke. Ini lurus aja?"

"Lurus aja nanti sampe pertigaan belok kiri."

"Btw lu ngekos sendiri?”

“Sama adek, yang tempo hari masuk rumah sakit itu loh.”

“Oh iya inget. Adek lu kerja di mana?"

"Dia buka bisnis kafe di deket sini sambil kuliah. Udah kelar juga sih kuliahnya, kemarinan sidangnya bareng sama saya cuman selang satu hari."

Seungwoo manggut-manggut, lalu belokin mobil ke kiri di pertigaan. "Wah bentar lagi lo sama adek lo wisuda dong."

"Yap, bulan depan tepatnya. Awas, polisi tidurnya rada barbar di sini. Pelan aja Pak."

Seungwoo ngerem di depan polisi tidur yang bikin Seungwoo ngilu saking tingginya, ini polisinya tidur beneran ga sih?

“Nah, itu kosan saya yang pager ijo, kiri jalan."

Seungwoo minggirin mobil biar berhenti pas di depan pager.

"Mampir dulu bentar yuk Pak?" kata Seungsik sambil ngelepas seat belt.

Seungwoo ngelirik jam di tangan kirinya. "Udah kemaleman kayanya Sik. Ga enak ganggu waktu istirahat lu."

"Kan besok libur." kata Seungsik sambil senyum manis, duh, apan sih dia ga manis?

Astaga, buat ukuran basa-basi, ini udah bener-bener bikin Seungwoo tergoda mau mampir beneran dan nginep aja kalo bisa. Untungnya, atau sayangnya, Seungwoo masih ngerasa ga enak buat ngiyain masuk boundary sampe sejauh itu.

"Iya sih, tapi lain kali aja deh. Sorry yah."

Seungsik pun senyum yang bisa bikin lampu flash hape minder saking silaunya.

"Oke, makasih banyak pak." kata Seungsik sambil pegang lengan Seungwoo, yang dipegang nyaris teriak gara-gara sentuhan mendadak itu bikin sarafnya kesetrum. Untung masih bisa direm.

Mobil Seungwoo pergi didadah-dadahin Seungsik yang ga tau kalo di dalemnya ada bujang bego yang ngelepas teriakan yang udah ditahan dari tadi.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Ga ada yang berubah setelah Seungwoo nganterin Seungsik ke kosan. Mereka ga jadi lebih deket, tapi ga jadi lebih jauh juga. Kadang Seungwoo kepikiran kenapa dia ga maju aja, tapi begitu dia mau maju, perasaan insecure bahwa Seungsik bakal ngejauh kalo dia nekat nyerang pikirannya lagi dan ujung-ujungnya tetep sama aja Seungwoo ga jadi confess.

Udah deket liburan natal waktu di luar kantor ujan deres banget kaya dituang langsung dari ember raksasa di langit. Seungwoo agak kesel sama cuaca begini soalnya bikin dia ga bisa buka jendela dan otomatis harus pergi ke smoking room kalo mau nyebat. Di samping jauh, Seungwoo males ketemu orang dan berujung diajak ngobrol kelamaan. Seungwoo cuma butuh nikotin buat refresh otaknya, bukannya ghibah dan basa basi dari orang ga jelas.

Karena benang kusut di kepalanya ga bisa ngurai juga, Seungwoo nyoba minum kopi kalengan dingin dari kulkas. Berharap kafein bisa ngasih sedikit solusi atau seenggaknya siraman dingin buat prosesor otaknya yang udah mulai berasap. Seungsik bukannya gak notice, tapi karena ujannya bener-bener deres dia ga bisa apa-apa selain nawarin mau dianter ke smoking room atau ngga, yang tentunya ditolak sama bosnya. Ga nyerah gitu aja, Seungsik bilang kalo ini udah malem dan penghuni smoking room biasanya udah pada pulang. Tapi ya dasar Seungwoo rewel, tetep aja rayuan manis itu ditolak.

Seungsik nggak maksa dan milih beresin dokumen sisa-sisa meeting tadi siang.

"Pak, notulen tadi udah saya save di genfile." kata Seungsik sambil beres-beres meja. Udah jam setengah tujuh, dia mau pulang.

"Makasih, gue udah cek. Good job, as always." kata Seungwoo.

Seungsik narik kursi ke depan meja Seungwoo. Sebelum Seungsik duduk, dia naroh amplop putih panjang di meja. Amplop yang pernah Seungwoo lihat empat bulan lalu.

Seungwoo ngelirik amplop itu, lalu gantian ngelirik pengirimnya yang pasang muka innocent dengan senyum tipis yang ga nyampe ke mata.

"Ini apa?"

Kata-kata Seungwoo lebih kedengeran kaya konfirmasi daripada pertanyaan.

"Saya mau resign, per Februari tanggal 13."

Seungwoo ngeliatin kalender meja gratisan supplier yang udah nyampe halaman terakhir di sebelah laptopnya.

"Sik, lo tau kan kalo projek pindahan kantor yang lo handle mau dimulai akhir Januari?"

Seungsik ngangguk. "Tau, Pak."

"Nah, terus?"

"Nanti saya handle sambil hand over Pak."

Seungwoo ngelepas kacamata lalu jarinya mijit pangkal idung tempat tadinya kacamatanya nangkring seharian. Dia sighing pelan sembari punggungnya nyender ke kursinya yang empuk.

"Gue ga yakin bakal jalan kalo kaya gitu." kata Seungwoo, lalu ngeliat raut muka Seungsik yang agak ga enak dia buru-buru ngelanjutin, " _It's not that i doubt you_ , Sik. Gue percaya sama lo. Tapi projek itu makan waktu dua bulan, sementara lo punya waktu sampe tengah Februari doang. Dua minggu pertama iya, masih kepegang sama lo. Setelah itu, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?"

Seungsik nggak nyaut, ngasih kesempatan Seungwoo buat lanjut ngomong.

"Gini deh, gua ga ngelarang lo resign. Tapi lo harus pastiin dulu projek ini bakal jalan sesuai planning, dan kalo ternyata ada apa-apa di tengah projek, lo orang pertama yang bakal gua recokin buat benerin."

"Soal projek tersebut, apakah saya bisa sepenuhnya alihkan tanggung jawab atau tetap saya handle sampai selesai, baru bisa saya pastikan kalo sudah ada pengganti saya Pak. Karena saya harus tau karakter orangnya dulu."

Denger Seungsik udah mulai ngomong pake deep voice, Seungwoo bisa baca kalo kali ini Seungsik ga bakal nurut-nurut aja sama dia dan pembicaraan serius ini gak bakal berjalan smooth sesuai keinginan Seungwoo.

"Tunggu dulu, cari karyawan pengganti itu nggak gampang."

"Saya yang sehari-hari kontakan sama HRD buat keperluan orang-orang di divisi kita sudah cukup paham tentang hal itu, Pak." kata Seungsik tanpa ngilangin senyum di wajahnya. "Jadi, saya mohon kali ini Pak Seungwoo bisa approve permintaan resign saya, supaya perintah rekrut experienced candidate bisa segera turun. Jadi masih cukup waktu buat mempersiapkan semuanya sampai tenggat waktu."

Seungwoo makin pengen bakar rokok.

"Sik, gua belum bisa approve permintaan resign lo sekarang. Sorry. Gua hold dulu permintaan lu karena udah mau tutup tahun. Nanti setelah libur tahun baru kelar, baru gua bicarain sama Byungchan."

"Kemungkinan diapprove berapa persen pak?" tanya Seungsik sambil ngelempar senyum. Gesture alis yang naik sebelah bikin jantung Seungwoo ngejerit, kampret, bisa tenang dikit ga sih.

" _Can't tell you now_. Tunggu Byungchan."

Seungsik diem bentar, kepalanya nunduk, tangannya nyengkeram lutut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia angkat wajahnya dan senyum legowo. "Oke pak, saya tunggu kabar baiknya. _Thank you for your consideration._ "

" _Sure. Thanks to you too._ "

Seungsik berdiri, dia seret balik kursi dari depan meja Seungwoo lalu jalan ke mejanya, ngambil tas dan diselempangin ke bahu.

"Pulang yuk Pak." ajak Seungsik.

"Oke bentar, tungguin." kata Seungwoo. Dia beresin laptop, dimasukin ke backpack, balikin kertas-kertas ke tempat file, ngambil amplop surat Seungsik lalu dia taruh di dalam laci.

"Kenapa, Sik?" tanya Seungwoo waktu dia sadar kalo Seungsik merhatiin gerakannya.

"Pak Seungwoo kurusan." jawab Seungsik sambil matiin AC.

Seungwoo jadi kepikiran dan ngeliatin pergelangan tangannya, lengannya, pinggangnya, dan siluet pantulan dirinya di lemari kaca.

Seungsik ketawa. "Ya ampun, Pak. Masih good looking kok. Maaf deh kalo jadi kepikiran."

"Ah. Hahaha. Apaan sih." Seungwoo salting sendiri.

Seungsik senyum teduh banget nungguin Seungwoo nyampe ke pintu, baru dia matiin lampu dan nyebelahin Seungwoo jalan ke arah lift. Seungwoo mencet tombol turun, pintu lift langsung ngebuka. Rejeki, ga perlu nunggu lama.

Mereka berdua masuk. Cuma berdua.

Seungwoo ngehirup udara banyak-banyak. Udara yang udah kecampur sama wangi parfum yang udah ngeblend sama aroma tubuh Seungsik.

Enak banget, soft, bikin pengen meluk.

Seungsik nyenderin bahu ke dinding lift sambil cekikikan sendiri ngeliat layar hp. Senyumnya bikin Seungwoo tahan-tahan semua anggota tubuhnya yang udah kelewat gemes pengen nyosor.

Jujur, sebenernya Seungwoo udah di ambang batas kesabaran. Dia pengen _banget_ bisa nyentuh Seungsik, tapi ga bisa karena Seungwoo respek sama hubungan professional mereka sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Ga boleh dikotorin sama hal yang terlalu privat.

Lagipula Seungsik kaya punya dinding tebal tapi transparan yang ngiterin tubuhnya. Semua orang bisa ngeliat dia senyum dan nerima semua perlakuan manis alaminya yang ga pernah terkesan dibuat-buat. Uniknya, ga ada satupun yang bisa ngedeket lebih dari itu karena sepandai itu dia tarik ulur orang biar ga terlalu dekat tapi juga ga terlalu jauh.

Seungwoo adalah salah satu orang yang ngeliat Seungsik di luar dinding. Mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak juga yang bener-bener pengen bisa nguasain semua kemanisan yang Seungsik punya buat jadi miliknya sendiri. Sayangnya, boundary Seungsik terlalu tebel.

Setebel itu, hingga Seungwoo yang sekarang cuma berdua doang sama Seungsik di dalem lift ga berani ngedeket selangkahpun.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Besoknya, Seungsik ga berangkat ngantor.

Seungwoo pikir Seungsik berangkat telat karena emang ada keperluan dulu di luar kantor. Ternyata sampe jam sepuluh dia ga muncul juga di ruangan.

Mulai panik, Seungwoo nelpon Seungsik tapi nggak diangkat.

Baru siangnya setelah lunch break selesai, Byungchan pakai telepon kantor ngabarin ke Seungwoo kalo Seungsik barusan nelpon ngasih tau kalo ayahnya meninggal pagi tadi.

Tepat setelah nutup telepon dari Byungchan, hape Seungwoo geter dan nama Seungsik terpampang di layar. Seungwoo nyamber hape yang nyaris lolos dari tangannya tapi langsung ketangkep lagi lalu ngeslide icon terima telepon ke atas sebelom ditempelin ke kuping.

Dan siang itu, Seungwoo baru pertama kali denger suara Seungsik yang serak, gemetaran, dikuat-kuatin buat ngasih kabar ke Seungwoo kalo dia udah sampai rumahnya dan minta izin buat cuti selama beberapa hari.

Hati Seungwoo perih, keiris-iris.

Sorenya setelah kerjaan udah bisa ditinggal, Seungwoo nyetir mobilnya ngebut di jalan tol mau ke rumah Seungsik bareng sama Byungchan. Sejun sama Subin udah ga kelihatan waktu mereka keluar ruangan, mungkin dia udah keluar duluan. Bener aja, waktu mobil Seungwoo ngebelok di pertigaan yang ditunjukin Byungchan, mereka parkir di sebelah mobil Sejun yang udah nyampe duluan, tapi orangnya masih keliatan di dalem mobil.

Mereka turun dari mobil, lalu jalan berempat. Seungwoo jalan duluan, nemuin Seungsik yang pucet pasi dan sembab di dalem rumahnya, pake suit item. Di sebelahnya, adeknya juga sama pucetnya tapi sama kuatnya buat stay calm di depan tamu. Seungwoo nyalamin ibunya dulu yang duduk di kursi di sebelah Seungsik, bareng orang yang mungkin paman atau siapanya Seungwoo kurang paham.

"Oh, kamu Seungwoo ya? Sik sering cerita soal kamu.. Makasih ya sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Suara ibunya lembut dan manis, sewarna suara Seungsik.

Seungwoo nyalamin Seungsik, ngucapin belasungkawa yang disambut hangat dan senyum yang dipaksain.

Walaupun Seungwoo tahu kalau Seungsik saat ini butuh support, tapi ga bisa kalo mendadak kasih skinship. Akhirnya cuma bisa kasih kata-kata penyemangat yang malah bikin mata Seungsik makin merah, sumpah, Seungwoo ga kuat ngeliatnya.

Seungwoo minggir ngasih kesempatan buat Byungchan dan Sejun buat salaman, dan waktu giliran Subin tiba, Seungwoo ngerasa jantungnya ditusuk.

Subin meluk tanpa ragu dan Seungsik ngebales pelukannya. Seungwoo tahu Subin bisikin sesuatu dari gesture Seungsik yang beberapa kali ngangguk di pelukannya.

Memang bukan tempat dan momen yang tepat buat ngurusin perasaan pribadinya, tapi Seungwoo ga bisa gitu aja cuekin apa yang dia liat. Dinding transparan Seungsik yang selama ini ditakutin orang, ga berlaku buat Subin. Semudah itu dia meluk dan ngebiarin Seungsik _crack his barrier and lean on Subin's shoulder_. Harusnya sebagai orang yang paling banyak interaksi sama Seungsik tiap harinya, Seungwoo yang bisa kasih bahunya buat Seungsik. Tapi kenyataannya, bahkan Seungsik ga natap Seungwoo sama sekali setelah ketemu Subin.

Seungwoo curi kesempatan buat nyisih dari keformalan suasana duka dan nyepi di bawah pohon buat nyedot sebatang sarang nikotin dengan harapan asap yang menuhin dadanya itu bisa ngeredain rasa sakit di tempat yang sama.

Seumur-umur, dia baru tahu kalo cemburu rasanya bisa seperih ini.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Meeting tutup tahun selesai dan orang-orang balik lagi ke ruangan. Kursi Seungsik kosong dan masih bakal kosong besoknya lagi karena dia dapet dispensasi cuti berkabung tiga hari dari personalia. Sejun masih ngumpat-ngumpat karena kena banyak teguran dan cercaan di meeting gara-gara tagihan yang macet. Suasana belum dingin, mendadak pintu ruangan diketok dari luar. Sejun bukain pintu dan Byungchan masuk, bilang makasih yang dibales Sejun dengan 'hm' sekenanya dan tambahan bonus muka bete.

Byungchan jalan ngedeket ke meja Seungwoo sambil nyengir.

"Ko lu ga uring-uringan kaya bang Sejun, bang?"

"Ga dong, mana ada yang berani negor gue di sini kecuali lu."

Byungchan ngakak. Dia ngambil kursi lalu duduk di depan meja Seungwoo.

"Jadi gimana lanjutannya, Bang? Gue approve nih?"

"Iye, mo gimana lagi. Udah surat resign ke dua ini, masa iya gue pegangin mulu."

"Siniin suratnya, gue copy dulu."

Seungwoo ngambil surat dari laci yang masih utuh di dalem amplop. Byungchan buka satu lipatan suratnya lalu nyuruh Seungwoo tanda-tangan di situ. Byungchan nyari printer yang bisa buat copy dan ditunjukin Sejun ada di meja Seungsik.

Waktu dia beberin kertasnya buat dipasang di atas scanner, Byungchan baru ngeh kalo ada dua lembar. Dibukanya lembar ke dua lalu buru-buru dia tutup lagi.

Byungchan nyengir.

Dia fotokopi lembar pertama doang, lembar pertama yang asli diambil lalu fotokopi nya dibalikin ke amplop bareng sama lembar ke dua.

"Nih Bang, copy nya. Baca gih." kata Byungchan sambil ngelempar amplop ke atas meja Seungwoo lalu duduk di kursi.

"Iye tar gua baca. Lagi sibuk."

"Sok sibuk."

Seungwoo ngelirik si jangkung berlesung pipi yang lagi ngelipet lembar surat asli dan dimasukin ke map yang dia bawa.

"Ngefilter detail kaya gitu kan kerjaan asisten gue, kalo semuanya gue yang ngerjain tar Seungsik gabut."

"Itu kan surat resign bang Seungsik, masa lo suruh dia sendiri juga yang filter?"

"Elah, berisik banget sih lu. Balik ruangan personalia gih."

"Malah ngusir ni bapak-bapak, bukannya makasih udah gua kasih layanan khusus. Gih tanda tangan dulu di form cuti bang Seungsik."

Form yang disodorin Byungchan ke Seungwoo diterima lalu ditanda tanganin setelah Seungwoo ngoreksi beberapa point yang diisi tulisan tangan Byungchan.

"Udah, nih. Nulis nama orang aja ga becus kok bisa gitu jadi orang perso, heran gue."

Byungchan berdiri lalu pergi sambil ngangkat tangan. "Gue mau balik, males ngomong sama kepala batu."

Sudut bibir Seungwoo ketarik satu ke atas.

Seungwoo ngebuka jendela dan ngerokok di sana setelah semua orang di ruangan pulang. Ngerenungin pembicaraan di telepon semalem sama Seungsik. Kayanya emang nasib baik ga mood buat mampir ke tempat Seungwoo. Ngomong panjang lebar selama tiga puluh menit sama Seungsik cuma buat dipukul kenyataan kalo Seungwoo kali ini bener-bener harus ngerelain Seungsik pergi.

Awal mula Seungsik ngajuin resign pertama kali selain karena mau ngurusin adiknya yang habis operasi, juga karena dia mau pulang ke rumah jagain ibunya yang udah sakit-sakitan. Makanya dia shock banget waktu tau-tau ayahnya yang sehat wal afiat tiba-tiba malah dipanggil duluan.

Seungsik juga bilang kalo dia bukannya gak betah kerja sama Seungwoo. Tapi dia mau stay at home beberapa waktu buat ngurusin aset sama hutang-hutang almarhum ayahnya. Dan sekarang bener-bener ga ada yang jagain ibu di rumah. Seungsik harus nemenin ibunya sementara waktu sampai semuanya kondusif.

Makes sense. It's all personal, dan Seungwoo ngerasa Seungsik gak mengada-ada, atau ngarang alesan cuma buat bohongin dia.

Seungwoo cuma nyampein kalo kapan aja Seungsik berubah pikiran selama dua bulan ini lalu ga jadi resign, tinggal bilang aja dan ga usah kuatir soal digunjingin anak-anak kantor karena baik Seungwoo maupun Byungchan ga bakal ngomong-ngomong ke orang lain soal pengunduran diri Seungsik sampe waktunya tiba. Seandainya setelah resign juga Seungsik mau balik kerja di sini, tinggal nelepon Seungwoo atau Byungchan aja. Pintu bakal selalu terbuka lebar buat dia.

Tawaran itu ga serta merta diiyain sama Seungsik. Seungsik ngeles, yang artinya dia lebih cenderung ke nolak alus.

Ya sudah.

Seungwoo ngeyakinin diri kalo ga ada pintu hati Seungsik sebelah manapun yang bisa Seungwoo masukin. Hubungan mereka cuma sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Seungsik bisa baik banget sama Seungwoo karena emang aslinya orangnya gitu, dan apa yang Seungwoo rasa sebagai hasrat ingin memiliki bakal jadi wujud ego nya aja kalo dipaksain.

 _So, it's time to let him go_.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Dua bulan bukan waktu yang cukup lama kalo dihantam rutinitas kerjaan dan deadline projek yang kejar-kejaran. Seungwoo lumayan suka sama calon pengganti Seungsik yang dikasih sama Byungchan, hasil nyomot dari kantor cabang lain dengan iming-iming naik gaji dan kemungkinan promoted lebih gede kalo ditaruh di kantor cabang sini.

Namanya Hanse, orangnya pendiem dan cuek berbanding terbalik sama Seungsik yang ceria dan super perhatian. Cara kerjanya juga lumayan beda, tapi Seungwoo ga masalah karena toh kerjaannya masih bisa dihandle semua tanpa ada kesalahan fatal. Sedikit missing di sana sini wajar soalnya baru adaptasi, tapi cara Hanse ngehandle banyak kesulitan dengan kepala dingin lumayan impressive. Walaupun pendiem, Hanse juga ga ragu komplain ke Seungwoo kalo ada kesalahan. Caranya ngoreksi gak sedetail Seungsik, tapi memang gak melenceng dari point-point krusial.

Ga makan waktu lama sampe Seungwoo liat Hanse udah deket aja sama Subin dan sering pergi makan siang bertiga sama Seungsik.

Seungwoo seneng karena Hanse bisa langsung adaptasi sekaligus sedih karena semakin cepat Hanse nguasain medan perang, semakin ga ada kemungkinan buat Seungsik extend kerjaannya di situ yang berarti udah ga ada harapan lagi buat ngeliat jelmaan malaikat itu lebih lama.

Di tengah keruwetan projek pindahan kantor, Februari tanggal 13, Seungsik pamit. Sejun ngasih bed cover gede banget gambar stroberi, katanya biar dia inget terus sama Sejun sampe kebawa mimpi. Seungsik sampe rada bingung bawanya gimana. Subin sama Hanse patungan ngasih earphone baru warna putih glittery yang matching banget sama rambut platinum blond nya.

Waktu pamitan sama Subin, dia nyebut sesuatu soal wisuda dan Seungsik juga ngomongin sesuatu soal keluarga besar dan setelah nyimak agak lama, Seungwoo baru ngeh kalau mereka sepupuan. Seungwoo langsung ngerasa bego karena selama ini ngerasa insecure sama Subin yang dia kira jadi saingan terberatnya. Asli, salah paham yang konyol banget. Kenapa Seungwoo baru ngerti sekarang?

Asli telat banget.

Tangan Seungsik dingin waktu salaman sama Seungwoo. Senyumnya ga secerah biasanya. Tapi kata-kata manis tetep keluar lancar dari mulutnya, ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf karena belum bisa jadi versi terbaik buat jadi partner kerja tapi langsung dibantah sama Seungwoo.

Seungwoo ngasih farewell gift pen Mont Blanc kembaran sama yang dia pake, karena dia inget Seungsik suka banget sama pen itu dan pengen beli kapan-kapan, tapi belum keturutan sampe sekarang. Seungsik nyaris teriak waktu nerima pen itu tapi langsung ditahan sendiri. Seungwoo jadi gemes pengen cium, duh. Tahan, Woo.

"See you later, Sik." ucap Seungwoo sebelum Seungsik pergi ninggalin Seungwoo berdua di ruangan bareng Hanse.

Seungwoo ngelanjutin packing barang-barang yang mau dia angkut ke kantor baru sambil ngehela napas ngerasain betapa gobloknya dia soal perasaan dan ketidakpekaan dia sama hubungan antar manusia di sekitarnya. Seungwoo ngerasa harus mulai berhenti jadi manusia goa kalo ga mau makin tenggelem sama pikirannya sendiri.

Sejam lebih Hanse milah-milah dokumen yang belum direkap lalu dia pindahin kartonnya ke lantai. Ada dua amplop yang jatuh dari karton yang lagi dia pindahin, lalu dia ambil dan keluarin isinya. Satu adalah debit note yang kayanya punya Sejun, dia masukin ke karton Subin. Sambil jalan balik ke mejanya, Hanse baca surat satunya, lalu dahinya ngerut.

"Bos, ini surat resign bang Seungsik?" tanya Hanse sambil ngeliatin dua lembar kertas ke Seungwoo.

Seungwoo yang lagi sibuk ngosongin laci ngelirik. "Iya kali, kenapa?"

"Kok kececer? Ini kalo dibaca orang gimana coba." kata Hanse cekikikan.

"Tempatnya kan emang di situ, tugas lu buat ngefile dong Se, gimana sih."

"Bos udah baca belum? Ini udah ada tanda tangan Pak bos loh."

"Gue ga baca, mang apa bedanya surat resign itu sama yg laen?"

"Baca deh Pak…"

"Males ah, dulu aja Seungsik mulu yang gua suruh bacain. Waktu gua abis kalo harus ngefilter gituan."

"Baca buruan, kalo telat tar nyesel loh."

Seungwoo heran kenapa Hanse segitu maksanya buat baca surat resign. Karena Hanse masih nyodorin lembaran kertas itu, akhirnya Seungwoo ambil juga dari tangan Hanse.

Isi suratnya ya surat resign kaya biasanya. Boring.

Tapi Seungwoo baru ngeh kalo ada lembaran lain di belakang surat pengunduran diri, dengan tulisan tangan Seungsik yang kecil-kecil dan rapi ada di tengah kertas.

Jantung Seungwoo mulai loncat-loncat.

_'Dear Pak Seungwoo,_

_Hopefully your day was nice._

_I want to tell you something. Maybe it's nothing important for you but it's worth my whole sanity and peace only to let you know._

_About tea._

_Saya nanem sendiri rose crown yang pak Seungwoo minum setahun ini._

_I grow them with love, and I specially dry them for tea, only for someone I always love._

_But it turned out that you love my tea, not me._

_It's okay, I will always love you and provide you tea, till my last day working with you._

_It's okay, even though you've rejected my invitation that night, when my roses were completely blooming, and I wanted to show you how beautiful it was under night rain._

_It's okay, just let me love you in my own way. Because you were so far away that I can't reach you._

_Kalau saya gak salah inget, minggu depan ulang taun Pak Seungwoo. Mohon maaf saya bukannya ngasih hadiah malah ngasih surat resign, bonus surat cinta konyol. Karena saya ga tau lagi harus ngasih tau Pak Seungwoo pake cara apa._

_Happy birthday, Pak. Thank you for being born and staying in your path strongly so I can witness such God's masterpiece in front of my eyes. Everyday._

_Sincerely,  
Kang Seungsik.'_

Seungwoo baca ulang surat yang dia cuekin selama dua bulan itu, dan bengong hampir lima menit karena sibuk nyambung-nyambungin apa yang ada di dalem kepalanya tentang perasaan yang dia pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan ke Seungsik.

Nyatanya mereka cuma miskom.

Dan Seungwoo sendiri yang bikin salah paham karena, bangsat ternyata si Hayoung bener, Seungwoo sendiri yang bikin gap di antara mereka.

Seungsik berusaha buat reach dia selama ini. Ketika dia udah mau nyerah, Seungwoo tahan biar ga pergi dulu dan harapannya timbul lagi. Tapi begonya Seungwoo, yang terlalu kaku ngomongin privasi dan boundaries dan segala macem tetek bengek omong kosong yang ternyata cuma ada di kepalanya doang. Semua itu ga ada, cuma Seungwoo yang ngejarak. Seungsik ngasih batesan ke orang lain karena dia cuma punya Seungwoo di pikirannya. Seungsik deket sama Subin pun mungkin karena mereka emang masih ada hubungan keluarga.

Kesadaran Seungwoo perlahan balik waktu dia ngeremes kertas di tangannya. Bangsat, ini harus dilurusin sebelum telat. Kemarin Seungsik cerita kalo dia langsung pulang sore ini naik kereta, berarti Seungwoo harus ketemu dulu sama Seungsik gimanapun caranya.

"Se, kereta Seungsik berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Seungwoo setelah akhirnya suaranya bisa keluar.

"Jam 17.45, setengah jam lagi."

_Mampus._

"Bookingin mobil cepet, gue mau ke stasiun."

"Driver udah pada pulang bos."

"Yaelah, mobil gue di bengkel pula."

"Kalopun ada mobil juga ga bakal bisa jalan. Macet banget bos, masih rush hour. Mau pinjem motor gue aja ga? Lumayan bisa nyelip-nyelip atau lewat jalan tikus."

"Yaudah boleh deh, sini."

"Nih kuncinya. Motornya di sebelah pos security, matic warna pink cuma satu di situ."

Alamak. Orangnya sangar motornya pink.

Seungwoo buru-buru nyetater motor Hanse dan keluar diliatin satpam karena ga biasanya dia naik motor apalagi jam segini, jalan masih rame-ramenya orang pulang kerja.

Sebenernya stasiun ga jauh-jauh banget, tapi kalo semacet ini Seungwoo ga bakal bisa dateng tepat waktu. Udah hampir setengah enam dan bahkan belum kelewat setengah jalan.

Begitu keluar dari jalur macet, Seungwoo ngebut zig zag kaya kesetanan nyalip mobil-mobil, nyaris nyerempet sepeda, dan dari orang-orang apes yang dia lewatin itu Seungwoo panen anjing, setan, kampret, bajingan, dan semua makian lain yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu per satu.

Bunyi peluit panjang bikin jantung Seungwoo makin deg-degan waktu dia masuk parkiran stasiun. Seungwoo lari sekuat tenaga ke tempat check in cuma buat ngeliat buntut kereta yang dia cari udah jalan ngejauh.

Seungwoo ngos-ngosan.

Dadanya sakit, karena exercise kardio mendadak dan rasa putus asa karena ga bisa ngejar Seungsik plus perasaan nyesel sedalem-dalemnya karena selama ini dia ga ngerti. Ga paham.

Let it go apaan, bego iya.

Seungwoo masih berdiri, nyenderin punggung di tembok karena capek badan dan capek ati. Ngerogoh kantong mau cari hape, baru inget kalo hapenya ketinggalan di kantor. Entah di mana.

Bego banget kenapa dia tadi ga telepon Seungsik aja.

Hari ini kacau, kacau banget.

Seungwoo bengong ngerenungin kebodohannya sampai ga nyadar ada orang ngedeket dan berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Ketinggalan kereta, Pak?"

Demi semua elektron dan proton yang terus berputar di atom manapun, Seungwoo bersumpah kalau suara secalming itu cuma ada satu campuran manusia-malaikat yang punya.

Kebengongan Seungwoo bersambung waktu dia nengok ke arah sumber suara merdu yang kampret banget bukannya calming malah bikin Seungwoo makin deg-degan. Pemilik suara itu, yang selalu Seungwoo puja dalem hati, berdiri di sebelah Seungwoo dengan senyumnya yang biasanya. Bukannya di dalem kereta. Tapi di sini, di samping Seungwoo.

Tangan kanan Seungwoo megangin dada kirinya, yang udah mau jebol digedor jantung di dalemnya.

"Sik, lo loncat dari kereta?"

Tawa Seungsik pecah. Kayanya sel otak Seungwoo juga ikut pecah beberapa.

"Ya engga lah Pak, saya ga jadi naik."

"Kenapa?"

"Ditelpon Hanse tadi, ngabarin kalo Pak Seungwoo lagi ke sini. Ya udah, saya tunggu aja. Takut nyesel kalo pergi."

Seungwoo ngumpat dalam hati, sekaligus bersyukur bahwa Hanse pinter ngabarin Seungsik dulu. Iya, bahkan Hanse lebih ngotak daripada Seungwoo hari ini.

"Terus tiket lo?"

"Hangus lah. Pake nanya lagi." Seungsik senyum geli.

"So.." sambung Seungsik. "Finally you read that. Saya pikir ga bakalan kebaca sampe masuk paper shredder."

Seungwoo ga komentar apa-apa tapi ga sampai sedetik setelah Seungsik selesai ngomong, Seungsik mendarat di dalam dekapan yang lebih tua, saking eratnya sampai Seungsik ngerasain debaran dada Seungwoo tembus sampe ke dadanya sendiri.

Wangi tubuh Seungsik sama kaya yang Seungwoo bayangin selama ini. Tapi dengan jarak yang udah ga ada lagi di antara mereka dan tangan yang bisa ngusek rambut platinum favorit Seungwoo, wangi rose yang familiar itu jadi lebih bold dan manis.

Cukup lama sampai Seungwoo akhirnya ngejarak, mandangin mata yang natap dia balik. Seungwoo masih ga percaya kalau dia dapet kesempatan sekali lagi setelah lama banget dia buang sia-sia.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Seakan semesta lagi bener-bener ngedukung keutuhan mereka berdua, mendadak Hanse telepon Seungsik ngasih tau kalo dia lagi otw ke stasiun bawa mobil kantor. Mereka nunggu di kursi kosong sambil ngeliatin lalu lalang orang yang datang dan pergi.

"Makasih, Sik." bisik Seungwoo, matahin sepi yang dari tadi ngurung mereka.

"Hah? Buat apa? Saya kan ga ngapa-ngapain pak."

"Ga ngapa-ngapain apanya, lu udah ngangusin tiket gitu." omel Seungwoo. "Nanti gua ganti. Atau gua anter sampe rumah juga gapapa. Yang penting jangan pergi dulu malem ini."

Di senja yang merah pula, mereka nyambungin benang merah mereka satu sama lain. Tentang apa yang selama ini Seungsik lakuin buat Seungwoo, tentang gimana mindernya dia buat confess kalo selama ini dia ada hati sama bosnya, dan malah bosnya yang ga peka itu salah ngartiin kalo Seungsik ga ada rasa apa-apa dan milih ngebiarin Seungsik pergi ambil jalannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua ngetawain diri masing-masing dan seakan belum cukup, Hanse datang dan ngetawain mereka keras-keras. Hanse bilang Seungsik cupu karena ga berani confess langsung malah ngide bikin surat segala yang ujung-ujungnya telat kebaca.

Walaupun bagi Seungwoo dan Seungsik, ini belum terlambat.

Sama sekali belum. Karena toh sekarang mereka udah saling tahu satu sama lain, dan ga masalah walaupun udah ga sekantor juga, masih banyak kesempatan buat mereka ketemu. Yang penting, dinding tak kasat mata bernama keraguan di antara mereka udah runtuh.

__♣️♣️♣️__

Mobil keluar dari stasiun dan pelan-pelan belok kiri. Hanse yang naik motor nyalip sambil klakson yang dibalas Seungwoo sesudahnya. Dalam hati Seungwoo janji mau traktir Hanse apapun yang dia mau makan, karena udah pengertian banget pilihin mobil kantor yang ga kebanyakan nuntut aktivitas tangan buat pindah-pindah gigi.

Tangan kiri Seungwoo bisa dengan santai ngisi gap jari-jari tangan kanan Seungsik yang kerasa mungil dan pas di genggamannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa kata-kata. Isi kepala Seungwoo masih terlalu rumit buat dikeluarin dan dia nyuruh ibu jarinya buat nyampein sesuatu lewat gesture lembut di punggung tangan Seungsik. Entah sampai atau nggak, itu bikin Seungsik senyum. Dan senyum itu udah cukup bikin Seungwoo ngerasa effortnya diterima. _It's such an honor._

"Pulang ke kosan lo nih Sik?"

"Hah? Iya, boleh."

"Kok boleh? Emang tadinya lu mau kemana?"

"Tadinya saya mau pulang kampung kan." jawab Seungsik ngeledek.

"Elah ni anak, ditanyain jawabnya ga bener mulu gua cium juga tar."

"Cium mah cium aja Pak ga usah dipake buat anceman, saya ga bakal takut "

_Seungwoo is so done._

Semoga Seungsik ga nyesel sama kata-katanya sendiri. Seungwoo ngerem, minggirin mobil ke depan ruko yang udah tutup, ngelepas seat belt lalu kedua tangannya ngeraih sisi wajah yang selalu dia kagumi buat dideketin ke wajah Seungwoo sendiri sampai bibir mereka kehabisan jarak.

Seungsik jelas kaget.

Tapi dia ga ngelawan.

Jemari panjang Seungwoo nyisir pelan rambut platinum Seungsik yang mantulin sinar lampu jalan. Kali ini Seungsik ngelawan.

Dalam artian ngebales pagutan belah bibir Seungwoo yang lembut banget ngerasain kontur bibir Seungsik.

Mata Seungwoo ngebuka dan dadanya dipenuhin sama ledakan kembang api waktu ngeliat kelopak mata tertutup pujaannya dalam jarak kurang dari dua inci, nggak nolak ciumannya. Seungwoo bermaksud mundur dan nerusin perjalanan, tapi mendadak dia hilang akal ketika tangan Seungsik kerasa megangin tengkuk Seungwoo buat nyegah dia ngejarak.

Persetan dah.

Seungwoo narik napas di sela pagutan mereka yang makin membara, yang gak dia sangka kalo justru lidah Seungsik duluan yang nyerang bibir Seungwoo biar kebuka dan leluasa ngejelajah rongga mulutnya.

Seungwoo akhirnya nemu satu hal lagi yang dia suka dari Seungsik.

_Fourth, taste._

Seungsik manis. Manis yang bikin Seungwoo terus-terusan haus buat ngerasain itu lagi dan lagi, tapi semakin diturutin malah semakin haus sampe Seungwoo ga ngerti lagi gimana dia harus menuhin hasrat itu selain terus berusaha ngejelajah seluruh sudut yang bisa dia kecap rasanya.

Mereka baru berhenti waktu ada mobil lain lewat pelan-pelan dan saat itu baru mereka sadar kalo mereka masih di jalan.

"Sik." panggil Seungwoo. Napasnya masih ga teratur.

"Iya, Pak?"

Seungwoo ngatur napas dulu sambil ngeliatin mata coklat Seungsik.

"Mau ga jadi pasangan hidup gue? Gue pengen ngabisin sisa umur gue sama lo."

Seungsik natap balik Seungwoo, ekspresinya ga berubah.

"Udah cium baru nanya, Pak?"

Seungwoo yakin mukanya sendiri udah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Udahlah, lupain prosedur. Terakhir kali gue prosedural banget, gue malah nyaris kehilangan lo."

"Jadi lu mau ga, Sik?” sambung Seungwoo.

Senyum Seungsik ngembang perlahan.

"Saya aja digantung lama, boleh bales dendam ga?"

"Ya itu kan gara-gara ga kebaca aja surat lu."

"Kebiasaan kasih kerjaan sort surat ke saya ya?"

"Tau aja." Seungwoo nyengir.

"Tau Pak. Tau banget, sampe apal. Sekarang saya yakin Byungchan udah baca itu duluan sebelum pak Seungwoo."

Dari ekspresi Seungwoo yang mendadak flat, Seungsik tahu kalo Seungwoo baru ngeh soal sesuatu.

Iya, Byungchan pernah nyuruh Seungwoo baca waktu dia ngecopy hari itu. Bangsat si Byungchan, ga ngomong apa-apa. Tapi yah Seungwoo sendiri juga yang nolak saran dia buat baca. Hanse aja sampe harus maksa dulu.

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa selain Seungwoo sendiri.

"....Maaf Sik"

"Haduh apaan sih Pak, pake minta maaf segala. Yang penting sekarang kita udah saling tahu."

"Jangan panggil Pak lagi dong…"

"Terus panggilnya apa?"

"Panggil nama aja, atau panggil kak kalo masih canggung panggil nama."

"Panggil sayang aja boleh?"

_Sayang._

Otak Seungwoo konslet, dia bengong ngeliatin Seungsik.

Tawa Seungsik berderai lagi. "Becanda kak..."

Seungwoo ngegeleng. "Gak, ga boleh becanda, Sik. Ini masalah serius."

"Oke, kak Seungwoo. _I'll take it more seriously_. Sekarang ayo jalan lagi, kalo ga jalan-jalan kita bisa nginep di sini atau malah berantem sampe besok."

"Emang siapa yang ngajak berantem?"

"Bukan saya." kata Seungsik dengan senyum angelicnya lalu ngeraih wajah Seungwoo buat dideketin ke mukanya, dan ngasih sekecup ciuman manis. "Udah, ayok jalan."

"Jadi lo setuju nih sama proposal gue jadi pasangan hidup lo?"

Seungsik ngangguk.

Seungwoo narik tubuh ramping Seungsik ke pelukannya. Sekali lagi ngehirup aroma yang selama ini cuma bisa Seungwoo cium dari jauh. Sekarang Seungwoo bisa cium aroma ini selama yang dia mau setelah Seungwoo pikir dia ga bakal bisa ngerasain itu lagi selamanya.

"Oke, sekarang lo ikut gue pulang. Besok pagi lo gue anter pulang ke rumah ibu lo." kata Seungwoo setelah akhirnya mereka ngelepasin rengkuhan dan balik ke posisi duduk yang baik dan benar di seat masing-masing.

"Lah ko gitu? Kan tadi bilangnya kak Seungwoo mau anter saya pulang ke kosan?"

"Bodo amat, pokoknya ikut gue malem ini. Gue mau puas-puasin peluk lo sampe besok pagi."

Seungsik cuma ketawa kecil di seatnya sambil ngeliat langit dari balik jendela mobil. Ngeliatin dua bintang mungil di atas bulan sabit di malam Valentine yang seakan senyum sama dia.

__♣️♣️♣️__


End file.
